Are You Kidding?
by Anaila
Summary: “May is a spoiled little daddy’s girl that has never fallen in love with a boy before. Can a certain boy break this tradition and make her fall for him? Contestshipping guaranteed!”
1. The Meeting

Chapter One

**Summary:**

"May is a spoiled little daddy's girl that has never fallen in love with a boy before. Can a certain boy break this tradition and make her fall for him? Contestshipping guaranteed!"

**-:O:-**

**May:** Hurray! Another Contestshipping fic!

**Drew:** Will you grow up?

**May:** I have grown up; Anaila said that we're all 15 in this fic.

**Drew:** so Anaila is the author of this fic

**May:** don't try to criticize her too much on this fic, she's just a beginning author if you

must know

**Drew: **oh well, I'll just criticize later

**May: **Anaila doesn't own Pokemon

**-:O:-**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal"

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting…**

**6:30 am**

"Wake up honey, or you'll miss your first day of school!" a middle-aged woman who had zigzag pigtails on her sides yelled to her sleeping daughter who is still in her room.

"Let the girl sleep some more Caroline, she probably got exhausted from her band practice last night." A man who is probably on the age of 40s compromised with his wife.

"Okay, I'll give her 10 more minutes, Norman." Caroline sighed in defeat.

**After 10 minutes…**

"Okay, time to wake up! Or you'll surely miss your first day of school, sis!" a little boy wearing glasses warned the sleeping beauty on her waterbed. **(she's the only one in the family who has a waterbed…)** after a few minutes of pleading to his sister, he finally gave up and left his sister at her deep sleeping state.

**After 1 hour and 10 minutes…**

Yawn " hey, I wonder what time is it?"... Sleeping beauty checks her clock and it read 7:50am… "WHAT! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She suddenly got up from her bed and went straight to her bathroom and took a quick shower to save time and hastily dressed up in a white mini skirt, a pink tank top that has a cute beautifly patterned sequence embedded on it, a red jacket that only covered her upper torso area, brown boots, and her signature bandana to top it all up. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror and fixed her chestnut colored bangs to frame her face. She then dashed through the halls, ran down the stairs, went to the large dining room and finally sat down in her seat to finally eat her breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Maple" a maid greeted her with a smile on her face.

"I already told you to call me by my first name, Mia." The girl politely told her maid.

"I'm sorry, May."

"By the way, where are the others?" May asked

"Well, your brother Max left for school 30min, ago and your parents left for work an hour ago." Mia answered

"Okay. Just tell Winston to get my ride ready"

"Will do."

After May finished her breakfast, Winston the driver escorted her to her ride. She hopped on her red Lamborghini Gallardo and the driver drove her to school.

**After 5minutes…**

"Thank you for the ride, Winston" May said with a smile on her lips.

"No problem, May" He then left May on the gates of her new school.

"_So, Pokemon Academy huh?"_ May thought to herself as she glanced at the fine architecture of the gates of the Academy. She casually walked inside the school grounds and found a couple of students around her age wandering inside the campus. _"I wonder where the principal's office is?"_ After walking around in circles, she accidentally bumped into a girl with orange hair.

"Hey! Watch where your-" the girl was cut off when she examined May.

"I'm so sorry"

"May?" the girl asked May with a hint of shock in her face.

"Misty?"

"It is you! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Yeah, how's about a hug?" the then hugged for what seemed liked eternity.

"You know, If we keep hugging, we're gonna be late for first period." Misty said with realization.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, can you take me first to the principal's office 'cause I have to get my schedule first."

"Sure"

Misty (who was wearing denim pants, a yellow halter top and white flip flops, her hair was down and had red sunglasses as a headband) directed her friend to the Principal's Office. After May took her schedule from the secretary, they took a peek of her schedule:

MAY'S SCHEDULE:

**(A/N: I don't know what the actual schedule format's supposed to because in the Philippines, we have a different format)**

Chemistry

Home Economics

Geometry

History

English

LUNCH BREAK

Music

Free Period

Gym

Arts

"Hey! We have the same schedule!" Misty said

"Oops, we're gonna be late for first period, we better hurry up!" May told Misty. They ran through the halls and went straight for their first class.

**Chemistry Class:**

When they entered the room, it seemed that the teacher was already there.

"Ms. Waterflower, tardiness on the first day of school is not right to start the school year." The teacher in front of the class told Misty.

"I'm sorry Professor Oak" Misty apologized to the teacher.

"You may seat next to Ketchum over there"

"Yes sir".

"_Wow! I got a seat next to Ash!"_ Misty walked past the rows of chairs and when she finally found her seat, she noticed Ash staring at her and a slight blush of pink spread across her face, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Oh! I almost forgot about you dear. Are you a new student?" Prof. Oak asked with recognition.

"Yes." May answered.

"Alright then, listen class, we have a new student." He instantly informed the class.

The whole class stared at May and took sight of her beauty. Soon, wolf whistles were heard. Because of the noise, a chartreuse haired guy took notice of her and some of the girls got jealous of her.

"My name is May Maple" May said as she bowed to show courtesy to the class.

"Okay Ms. Maple, you may take your seat next to Hayden. Drew, will you please stand up?" Prof. Oak asked the guy that was currently sitting next to the window.

"Hn" Drew murmured to himself as he casually stood up and did a hair flip that made all of the girls inside the class squeal with delight and sat down again with his attention drawn to the window.

May walked past several drooling boys and took her seat next to Drew. She looked at Drew and noticed that he was handsome. She then felt some weird aura and when she turned her head, she noticed that almost all of the girls were glaring daggers at her which caused her to wonder why.

"Let's begin class now, shall we?" the teacher announced to get the attention of the class, especially the girls that were glaring mostly at May.

While the teacher was teaching about the Periodic Table of Elements in front, someone threw a folded paper at May's desk. When May opened the letter, it read:

_Hey May, you better watch out for yourself. My advice to you is getting close to Drew will make the fan girls mad at you so you better watch your distance._

_Your worried friend, _

_Misty_

"Teacher! May isn't paying attention" A random girl informed Prof. Oak.

"Ms. Maple, will you please recite the first 30 elements of the Periodic table in order according to their atomic number?" The teacher told May.

May was surprised at this. She stood up from her seat and began reciting the elements.

"The first thirty elements of the Periodic Table are Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminum, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium, Scandium, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Bromine, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, uhh…, Copper, and uhmmm…"

"Zinc" a masculine voice whispered to her.

"And Zinc" May ended.

"Well done Ms. Maple, you may sit down now." The teacher complimented her on how good she was when she recited the elements by order of their atomic number.

May sighed as she sat down to her seat. She then remembered about the person who helped her earlier and looked to her left to see a smirking Drew.

"Thanks for earlier." May said with a cute smile plastered on her face to show her appreciation.

Drew smirked and said "Even if you are smart, you should pay attention in class"

"Hey, I was-"

RIING!!

May was cut off by the bell.

"Whatever" Drew smirked and left the classroom.

"Hey May, let's head for our next class!" Misty hung her arm on May's shoulders as they walked out of the classroom.

**Home Economics Class:**

"Welcome new student, you must be May Maple. You may take a seat next to Drew" the tanned guy instructed May.

"_Him again?" _May thought to herself.

May took a seat that was on the right side Drew and near the front.

"You may all know my name, but for the new student I'll give an introduction. My name is Brock but I prefer you call me Mr. Brock." The guy introduced himself.

"For your first project, it will be a paired one between a boy and a girl." Brock announced.

"Do we get to choose our own partners?" Ash asked

"Well I guess you may-"Brock was cut off by the screaming voices of fan girls.

"Drew will you be my partner?" A blonde girl asked.

"No he won't 'because he's with me!" a brunette said.

"No me!" another blonde said

"Keep dreaming, 'because he already chose ME!" a blue-haired girl said.

"Hey! You don't even belong to this class!" A redhead told the blue-haired girl.

Everybody sweat dropped as the blue-haired girl made her escape by jumping off the window.

CRASH!

"I'M OKAY!" she shouted.

"Since everyone seems to want to be partnered up with Drew here, I will choose his partner." The teacher made an assumption to the chaotic problem.

"Drew will be partnered up with…" the teacher started

All of the fan girls crossed their fingers and their legs; some even prayed their hearts out just to be picked.

"You!" an index finger pointed towards May.

Everyone glared daggers at her and tears were almost flooding the classroom because of the fan girls.

May wasn't excited nor happy about this since she now knows of her partners jerky attitude. She just wished that whatever this project may be, if it involved THEM working harmoniously together, she might fail this one for sure.

Mr. Brock kept on picking partners…

"Ash, since you have a unstable grade last year about my projects, I will pair you up with…" Brock wandered off from one place to another, trying to figure out the suitable partner for Ash.

"I think Misty will be your partner… for now."

"All right! I get to be with Misty!" Ash exclaimed and the whole class heard this.

Misty turned red as a tomato as she slumped down on her chair, avoiding the gazes of her classmates.

"_You didn't have to say it out loud! You idiot... at least he's my partner"_ Misty was quite embarrassed.

May was wondering what was happening because she was already making ways on how to interact "nicely" with _her partner_.

"The project is about parenting. I will give each pair a baby doll and both you and your partner must divide your responsibilities upon taking care of that doll. Think of it as your child and think of yourselves as husband and wife."

May raised her hand. "When is this project due?" she asked.

"About 2 weeks, so during those days, you will mostly spend time together with your _pretend_ husband or wife with your child. That is all class dismissed" Brock dismissed his students.

**Lunch Break (they're done with their other classes ))**

May, Misty and Ash sat in a round table to eat their lunch.

"Hey Misty, can you tell me a little about Drew?" May asked with curiosity

"Well, he's the most popular guy in school, has his own band, has fan girls worshipping him." Misty answered while eating her sandwich.

"Do you know his attitude?" May asked

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him yet since I can't even get close to him"

"Were you girls talking about Drew?" Ash asked

The two girls sweat dropped. Ash hasn't been paying attention. He has been eating his cheeseburgers the whole time.

"Y-Yeah" May answered.

"Well, he's a jerk that's all I can say to you." Ash answered while still eating his "lunch" (he had eaten his 5th burger by the time he said this)

"Oh, so I guess this project of ours will be a hard one." May said as she ate her lunch and watch the doll in her lap.

"Hey" someone huskily whispered in her ears.

"EEPP!" May jumped out of her seat and accidentally dropped the doll, luckily, a guy caught just in time.

"Jeez, am I that of a freak to you?" Drew said to May

"You just scared the heck out of me"

"Well, can we talk for a minute?" Drew asked

"S-Sure" May answered with doubt.

Drew led May outside the cafeteria and into a secluded area where no one would find them.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" May started

"About the project, I will take care of the doll first then you next, by this, we won't have to be together If that's what you want."

"Who said I don't like you?"

"Who wouldn't like me?" Drew smirked and did a hair flip

"I didn't know you were so cocky" May retorted

"It's what they like about me"

"Oh yeah?"

Drew then smirked by her response and moved closer towards her. Every step Drew took forward, May would step back. May then got trapped in between the wall behind her and a smirking Drew.

"What are you?" May asked

Drew placed a hand beside her head and leaned in to kiss her.

Before he could kiss her, the bell rang and signaled the students to head for class.

May quickly escaped the trap and ran through the corridors towards her next class, leaving Drew behind.

"I guess she's a tough one" Drew muttered to himself as he too headed for his next class.

"_Why did he have to do that? My heart was about to pop out because of HIM!."_ May said in her thoughts while feeling her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was still pumping very fast and her face was still blushing.

**Drew: **in this chapter, I think I'll give her a 3 out of 10

**Anaila:** don't worry! You'll get May next time and I'll also spice up the romance.

**May:** Yay!

Please Review! This is my very first Contestshipping Fanfic so go easy on me!

I promise that the next chapter will have more Contestshipping and a longer chapter.


	2. Unlucky Day Or is it?

-: Chapter 2 :-

**For all of the people who reviewed and added this story to their story alert list…. I'd only like to say…. THANK YOU!!... recently these past weeks, I had been thinking about discontinuing this fic and start a new one but since I never expected that you guys would like it, I decided to continue it and update more sooner!... I'm really sorry for this late update. **

**Oh, and I might change the summary of this story… but I will still make it a good one and I will also add some digimon characters since that I lack in characters and I don't know a lot of people in pokemon though…. **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: (as of now)**

"May is a spoiled little daddy's girl that has never fallen in love with a boy before. Can a certain boy break this tradition and make her fall for him? Contestshipping guaranteed!"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Drew: **took you a long time to update!

**Anaila:** Sorry!, I really had a hectic schedule these past weeks… I'm sorry!

**May: **Hey, what's in store for this chapter?

**Anaila:** how about we start right now?...

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"normal"

"_thoughts"_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Recap of the last chapter:**_

_Drew then smirked by her response and moved closer towards her. Every step Drew took forward, May would step back. May then got trapped in between the wall behind her and a smirking Drew._

"_What are you?" May asked_

_Drew placed a hand beside her head and leaned in to kiss her._

_Before he could kiss her, the bell rang and signaled the students to head for class._

_May quickly escaped the trap and ran through the corridors towards her next class, leaving Drew behind._

"_I guess she's a tough one" Drew muttered to himself as he too headed for his next class._

"_Why did he have to do that? My heart was about to pop out because of HIM!." May said in her thoughts while feeling her heartbeat. Her heartbeat was still pumping very fast and her face was still blushing. _

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2:**

**Unlucky Day…. Or is it?**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hey May, why is your face red?" Ash curiously asked as they headed for Music class.

"uhh… Look!, there's Misty!" May pointed to an orange-haired girl from afar.

"hey yeah!, let's catch up with her… race you there!"

"You're on!"

The two outrun each other and when they finally reached Misty, both of them were panting from exhaustion.

"What happened to you two?" Misty stared at the two panting and sweating from the race they had.

"Just a race." Ash answered

"Hey, I have to go now, I have music class next." May hurriedly rushed into halls in search of her next class. **(A/N: Misty doesn't have Music class…. )**

The brunette finally found her right class… after barging into 2 different classrooms for the past 4 minutes…

_Flashback:_

"_I think this is the correct classroom". She opened the door with full force and found little kids inside the room. _

"_How may I help you miss?" a middle-aged woman asked May._

"_Look!, she got into the wrong class!" All of the little kids started laughing at her and she flushed in embarrassment._

"_I'm sorry!" she quickly shut the door and searched for her next class._

"_Maybe this is the one!" she turn the knob and then saw a lot of seniors…_

"_Hey babe, what brought you here?" a guy with blonde hair asked the girl_

"_wrong door again!" she slammed the door shut in frustration this time and hastily ran across the halls to get to her class._

"_This is it!, finally!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Ah, and you must be miss Maple?"

"Yes" May answered to the chubby lady wearing glasses

"You may sit… next to…" she pointed at different directions until she finally pointed to an empty seat. "there! Next to the window."

May walked toward her seat. She was happy about her seat this time since that she didn't have to be next to Drew… Or does she?

Just then, a lot of screaming and squealing was heard and the teacher averted her attention to the students. All of the female population in her class, except May, were gawking at the guy who just entered the class.

"Oh! Mr. Hayden, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in music history class?" the teacher was surprised to see Drew enter her room with a yellow slip.

"That class got full and the teacher there transferred me to this class instead, here's my transferee slip." Drew gave the slip to the teacher.

"Okay, you may sit next to-"

"Me!" a red head shouted

"No Me!" a purple haired girl screamed

"Oh shut up! He will sit next to me!" a blue-haired girl retorted

"You again?" the red head said

"and so what if it is I?, the gorgeous and intelligent Rin!" the blue haired girl exclaimed

"uuh, the seat next to you is occupied, birdbrain!" the purple haired girl explained

"Not again!" Rin slumped back in her seat to hide from the embarrassment…

Everyone dropped anime-style.

"Ehem! Drew will sit next to May" the teacher said to get their attention.

"_WHAT? WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE MY SEATMATE IN __EVERY__ CLASS?!"_ May mentally shouted in her thoughts.

"We meet again" Drew huskily said to his seatmate.

"Hn." That was all May could say to the guy that almost stole her first kiss.

"_Playing hard to get huh?"_ Drew now had a task, to charm the new girl.

"Now class listen!" the whole class intently paid attention

"We will have a project, and it will be done by partner."

All of the girls squealed in delight as they had their hopes up of being Drew's partner.

"I had a talk with Brock earlier and his partnering job seemed to be a good one for music class too, so whoever's your partner in his class will be your partner in my class as well. As for those who doesn't have their partner here, you will just do it by yourself."

"AWW!"

"I'm not done yet, the project is going to be a duet and is due in a week, are we clear?"

"Yes Mrs. Darbus" the class responded.

RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. Darbus signaled the students to go out of her class.

"Finally! I can now watch my favorite show since those kids are out of the way!" Mrs. Darbus opened her drawer and took the remote out of it and tuned in to her favorite show, Tom and Jerry…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(We'll just skip to the end of school hours..)**

"What a long day!" May stretched out her arms and reached for her phone inside her bag to call her driver to take her home.

"Well, see 'ya tomorrow May!" Misty and Ash waved goodbye to their best friend.

**1 hour later…**

"Why isn't Winston here yet?" She was sitting on the waiting bench outside their school. An hour has passed and all of the students and teachers went home and it seems that May was the only person in school right now.

"He's never late, I wonder why?" May started walking around in circles but stopped when a sudden hard outpour of rain occurred.

"Why?!" She ran to the nearest shed to shelter herself from the rain.

"Today is so unlucky!" she groaned in frustration as she waited for the rain to stop since she forgot to bring an umbrella today and she can't even go home since her place is about few kilometers in distance. The only thing that she can do right now is wait, wait for the rain to stop, wait for her ride, and wait for this day to end.

Suddenly, a black Lamborghini stopped in front of her. She wondered why this car parked right in front of her. The window of the car opened up to reveal a smirking Drew in the driver's seat looking at her unlucky state.

"Hop on."

May could only stare. Was her luck changing? Or is it just changing for the worse?

"Stop staring, and hop on before you catch a cold" Drew stated as he went outside of his vehicle, took out an umbrella and escorted May to the passenger's seat.

"Why are you here?" she stared at Drew intently whilst waiting for his reply

"I had some errands that involved you"

"Involving me?"

"Hey, you live around this corner, right?"

May glanced at the place. "Yeah… answer my question."

Drew still didn't reply. When they arrived at the mansion, the rain poured harder and Drew only has one umbrella with him. So, being the gentleman as he is, he only sheltered May with the umbrella since it was only fit for one person.

"You'll catch a cold!"

"Hn"

May really is confused right now. All this time, she thought of Drew being a player and he suddenly turns into an emotionless-brooding guy.

When Drew rang the doorbell, Caroline was the one who they saw that opened the door for them.

"May! I'm glad you're okay!" she tightly hugged May and didn't even noticed the guy next to her.

"Mom, I'm okay."

"Oh Drew! you came!" Caroline averted her attention to the origin of the voice and saw her husband, Norman, just behind her.

"You know him Dad?" May asked her father.

"Yeah" Norman replied. "Anyways, I'm glad that both of you are now here so that we can start the discussion about your future."

"Huh? Future? What discussion?" May bombarded her dad with questions that needs to be answered right away.

"Let's go inside first." Caroline leaded the two teenagers inside and went to the living room.

**In the living room…**

"Drew! You're finally here!" a man with green hair sitting on the couch called out to his son.

"_He must be Drew's dad, judging from their looks"_ May examined the man and noted that he looked like an older version of Drew. They really look-alike since they were father and son.

Norman, Caroline, and May sat together in the opposite couch of the one that Drew and his dad were currently sitting on.

May has no idea of what is happening right now… It was indeed a very weird day for her. First, she get to be paired up and seated beside Drew in ALL of her classes, Second, Winston didn't get to pick her up from school, Third, Drew came to give her a ride home, and last, a discussion involving Drew, his dad, and May's family, including her, is about to start… Is it a coincidence or planned out?

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" May broke the silence

"May" Norman looked at her in the eyes

"_Is this the 'look'? What's happening and I want to know now!"_

"You see, this is Drew's father, Daniel Hayden, and I presume that Drew's your classmate in school right?" Norman continued to stare at her in the eyes.

"Yes" May answered blankly

"Nice to finally meet you, May" Daniel showed a smile at her and offered his hand for a handshake which May accepted.

"Nice to meet you too" May replied

"Dad, what is this all about?" Drew asked all of a sudden.

"It is about the joining forces of the Maple and Hayden Corporation." Daniel now shifted his gaze at Norman and Caroline, waiting for them to finish his line.

"and why does this involve us so much?" Drew rested his chin on the palm of his where his elbow was resting on the golden armchair of the couch.

May still couldn't catch up with the conversation. If this was all about joining forces, then why would she be involved in it? Her parents never involved her in their work before, so why now?

Silence filled the atmosphere…

-

-

-

No one dared to answer that question…

-

-

-

Until Norman decided to answer the question…

"Drew, May" all of the adults stared at the two teenagers in the room.

"Your getting married in 10 months time. By the time May celebrated her 16th birthday." Norman finally answered the question.

"WHAT?!" both teens screamed in shock.

"Why?" May asked her parents

"this is for your future" Caroline showed a smile to her daughter

"and what about my future?" Drew still shocked about the betrothal.

"This is for your future as well, my son"

"BUT-" both teens whined but got cut off by their parents.

"NO BUTS!" all of the adults retorted.

Who could win at a three against two? The only thing that the teens that can do right now is think about their future with their… partner.

"oh!, and in about a couple of days, you two will start living together in one apartment. You should have no problem with your schoolwork with that since that you two are always partnered up in every activity so that may adjust your terms with each other." Daniel cited.

"You mean to say, all of those partnering, seating arrangements, and Winston not picking me up at school wasn't an accident?" May started to get her answers.

"Yes" all of the adults answered monotonously.

"I can't believe this-"

"**Let me hear you say Hey, hey, hey, alright, now let me-"** May's cellphone rang Justin time to cut her of from her speech.

"I have to take this." May got out of the room and flipped open her phone to answer the call.

"_Where the heck are you May? Have you forgotten about band practice… again?"_ The voice was in a freaking out voice.

"I'm sorry, I totally forgot about that… I'll be there in 10 min. bye!"

May closed her phone and got inside the living room.

"Hey mom, dad, I have to go… you know…" May asked permission from her parents to get to practice.

"Okay, you may go now May. Just get home early"

"Yeah… Bye!" May got her jacket headed out of the house. She hopped into her red motorcycle and started speeding all the way to the studio.

"Where is she going?, and why in such a rush?" Daniel asked Norman about May's sudden actions made by one phone call.

"Well, you see… uhh… we'll just tell you when she's ready"

"Oh, … well… time to go now."

"Thank you friend for this arrangement"

"No, thank you…. Come now Drew."

"Hn" Drew lazily got up from his seat and went out of the mansion. They hopped on the black Lamborghini that Drew was driving earlier and drove home.

"Hey dad, you know I'm not agreeing to this" Drew stared at the window, not even looking at his dad

"Time will help you get through this. You will eventually fall in love with her, she seems like a nice girl"

"Time is only an illusion"

"An illusion that will get you closer to May that is."

"Whatever…. I still love _her_"

"You mean that girl you used to play with when you were little kids?"

"That one… she was my first love… and nothing can take that way from me"

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**End for now!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Drew:** well… an arranged marriage huh?

**May:** Me? With him?!

**Drew:** you make it sound like I'm not fit for you

**May:** well you ARE not fit for me

**Drew:** stop playing hard to get! We're done acting!

**May:** hmp!... you have such a big ego!

**Drew:** and you are such a liar… 'cause I know deep inside… You know you like me

**May:** As IF!

**Anaila:** all right guys. Break it up! On the next chappie, it MAY be about May's band practice and her reactions about the marriage with her friends… and some digimon characters will appear on the next chapter that's for sure!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Once again… Thanks to all the people who liked my story!, it really means a lot to me! Maraming Salamat! (Thank you in Filipino)**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. The Masked Singer

**I'm Sorry again for the late update... oh well... I can't do anything to fix this bad habit of mine since that I'm cramped up with all of these schoolwork, strict bedtime, very limited internet access, and worst of all... our computer just got busted and I'm stuck with my laptop for a few days... It's easier to write a story on a computer than a laptop that I just realized now... **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who like to read this story and I'm sorry for the wrong grammars because English is not my first language and I kinda rush writing these because my mom hates it when I stay up late at night lounging on the computer chair... (ahh, LIFE!) and lastly... my computer was being stupid (I got that line from another author) SERIOUSLY! **

**Well based on my poor updates, I can't make promises about sooner updates (for now)... I really need to fix my schedule... I'm just a newbie at this and I still can't get the hang of it... I get amazed by the other authors who can balance their school or work with this hobby... )**

**I'll just clear things up a bit in this chapter on why May suddenly left, give some "clues" on who's Drew's first love, and why Norman and Caroline can't tell Drew nor Daniel where May's heading to...**

**LAPTOP!... MICROSOFT WORD!... AND TYPE! XD (get it?... lights!... camera... action?... ah forget it...)**

**-:XOX:-**

**Summary:**

... uhh... just go with the flow...

(insert cricket sounds here)

OKAY! It's about CONTESTSHIPPING!

(insert cricket sound here)

I GIVE UP!... I don't know for now... my mind has a mind of it's own (if that's possible... NOT!)

**-:XOX:-**

**Chapter 3**

**The Masked Singer**

**-:XOX:-**

May sped off the highway with her motorcycle.** (A/N: is that legal?, and at the age of 15?! Please tell me if it is)** After avoiding some traffic police, she finally reached her destination.

The place she stopped by was a big building with "POKEMON RECORDS" written on it's big and flashy billboard sign (just imagine the most expensive, exquisite, and biggest building... you get the picture?)

The brunette drove slowly towards the gate with 2 guards standing on each side. She lowered her hood to reveal a face with a glittery beautifly mask and once the guards recognized who she is, they swiftly opened the gates for her and also made some phone calls to notify the staffs that the star is in the building.

She finally got inside. She walked with poise and grace and each passerby that saw her would stare at her with their mouths open wide and some saliva dripping out of it (JUST SOME!). When she reached the elevator, the people inside the elevator also stared at her. When the elevator reached the 29th floor, she got out and walked through the halls. The halls were empty since it is night time. She opened the last door on the left of the hall that had a "STUDIO" sign imprinted in glittery paint on it.

"MAY! About time you came!" a blue haired girl shouted at her.

"yeah, we were worried that you had been hoarded with fan boys again like _last time_" a short haired brunette with her arms crossed followed up the blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry Dawn, it's just that I'm having a bad hair day right now" May walked towards the girls. "and no Hikari, I was not hoarded by my fanboys this time."

"Whatever, let's just get this started, my big bro's next in this room and he has been waiting for hours, lucky for you, his girlfriend is there to keep him company and to control his temper." A blonde guy wearing a white hat holding drumsticks warned May.

"Oopsie!... we better hurry up then... what song will we be recording now?" May took hold of the microphone with pink rhinestones decorated on it (like Avril Lavigne's on her Best Damn Thing music video)

"how about Thousand Miles?" a maroon haired guy suggested.

"HUH? I didn't see you there, Daisuke" May blinked at the guy (not wink in flirting... as in blink in shock! THIS IS CONTESTSHIPPING!)

"You always forget about me" Daisuke sulked in one corner... muttering something...

"I'm sorry!... how about I make it up to you by letting you borrow my-"

"YACHT!" Daisuke cut off May and jumped in joy all around the studio

"okay..., but only for a week" May sighed and got in position.

"yes!... SCORE!... I finally have a place for my date!" Daisuke cried with tears of joy while doing a "happy dance" with his guitar.

A vein popped out of Dawn's head. "Can we start now?!" She was fuming about now.

"okay, Takeru, countings please" Hikari signalled the group to take hold of their musical instruments.

"_One, Two, Three, Four"_ Takeru beat his two drumsticks together...

The intro started with Hikari playing the keyboard with grace.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

May finished the song and applaud themselves for a wonderful performance.

They were then surprised to see a guy with blonde hair with a short-haired brunette standing on his left by the studio screen.

"hey, that was good" the guy walked inside the recording session room.

"You have an awesome voice..._ Beautifly_" the girl offered May a handshake.

"Thanks" May accepted the handshake. She looked at her band mates for a brief moment and then Takeru spoke up.

"Hey big bro Yamato, we were just done using the studio, you can use it now..." Takeru got out from his drums and patted Yamato on the back.

"YAMATO?! AS IN THE YAMATO?!" May and Dawn screamed in unison.

"hehehe, I get that a lot... and yeah." Yamato scratched the back of his head and Daisuke and Takeru just sweat dropped. Hikari was just calm about the whole situation since she already know Yamato because Takeru and her were childhood friends and she often visited their place now and then.

"and this is my girlfriend, Saori"

"Nice to meet you guys, especially Beautifly" Saori smiled at May and May also smiled in return.

"Well, this studio's all yours and I better get going now. See 'ya tomorrow guys!"

"don't forget, 5 pm SHARP!" Dawn emphasized the time.

"Okay!"

May ran towards the exit. When she hoped on her motorcycle, she took her mask off and put on her hoodie and drove back home.

"_Back in Kanto, the studio was near at our place and the staff never stared at me like that. This relocation is really starting to change my lifestyle drastically."_ May thought to herself.

She finally got home. She parked her motorcycle next to her car. Then she unlocked the big mansion doors, got upstairs, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and finally went to her bed.

"_I hope that things light up tomorrow..."_ and with a yawn, the girl went fast asleep.

**The Next Day...**

"Wake up sweetie, it's 10 am" Caroline shook her daughter's shoulders to wake her up.

May shot her eyes open when she heard that it was already 10 'o clock. "10 'O CLOCK? I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"don't worry honey, I've already called the school and told them that you were not going today"

"huh? Why?

"well, given all these decisions and when Mia told me that you went to sleep late last night, your father and I thought of giving you a break... and you're having a concert next week so you better freshen up a bit." Caroline caressed May

"Thanks mom!" May hugged her mom

"I don't want my little princess collapse while singing in front of worldwide television"

"No worries, that won't happen!" May showed an assuring smile to her mom.

Someone knocked the door and then came in Norman.

"Caroline, we have to go now... you're having your fashion show today isn't it?"

"oh yeah, well _Beautifly_, duty calls..."

"okay then, bye mom and bye dad" Both adults kissed May on her forehead (one at a time).

"oh wait!,... May, you better dress up 'cause you have a visitor downstairs." Norman told May before they went off.

"_Visitor?"_

Who could this visitor be?... May got up from bed and took care of her personal hygiene. Shethen dressed herself with a white tank top, a pink leather jacket that's only covering her upper torso, denim skirt, white knee-high socks, and black snickers.

She then went downstairs and towards the living room to know who this mystery visitor is.

And it turned out to be...

-

-

-

-

**Author's Corner:**

**Anaila: guess who it is correctly and I'll continue the story!**

**WHACK!**

**Anaila: owie! That hurts Misty!**

**Ash: another victim of the "MALLET OF DOOM!" (dun dun dun DUN!)**

**Misty: She deserves it!**

**May: You'll have to continue the story even if no one guessed the correct answer**

**Drew: I can't believe I'm saying this... but May's right**

**Anaila: well sooorryyy! I just wanted to add some suspense! Sheesh!**

**Dawn: WE WANNA KNOW NOW!**

**Anaila: I'll just post it on another chapter, besides-**

**Misty: ** **If you don't tell us you'll get another one!**

**Ash: You must value your life!**

**Anaila: ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU IF YOU KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!**

**ASH, MISTY, DREW, MAY: FINALLY!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**MISTY: ANAILA!**

**Anaila: here!**

**END OF AUTHOR'S CORNER...**

**-**

The _boy_ was sitting casually on the couch. _He _was wearing a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, snickers**(A/N:I'll leave the colour judgement to you)**.

"What are _you_ doing here?" May asked the boy in front of her.

The _boy_ smirked at her in response...

**-:XOX:-**

**Anaila: well, sorry for the cliffy**

**Misty: I thought I TOLD YOU TO-**

**Ash: wait NOOOO!! (Ash got hit in the head instead of Anaila)**

**Anaila: (insert puppy dog pout here) you... saved me... **

**May: hey Misty, maybe she has her reasons for having a cliffy...**

**Drew: Even so, she could've at described the guy **_**more**_**...**

**Anaila: I'm really sorry for this!**

**Misty: I GIVE UP!... you're beginning to lose your shy personality...**

**Anaila: well... how about I make it up to you Misty by making you do this in the next chapter...(whispers something to Misty)**

**Misty: (blushes madly) **

**Anaila: I'll take that as a yes...**

**May: oh well... see 'ya next chapter!**

**Drew: (hair flips)**

END OF CHAPTER 3

**-:XOX:-**

**The next chapter will reveal who the visitor is... and **_**may**_** explain why Saori reffered to May as Beautifly, and give some details on how she became a singer...**

**This story is MAINLY contestshipping and MINOR pokeshipping, ikarishipping, and some digimon couples (I don't know the names of their pairings...)**

**I'm sorry if there was no Drew moment in there... but I'll surely post a chapter mostly about Drew next time! )**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**-:XOX:-**

**Fact Corner:**

**Try this...**

**Write the word "COMPUTER" on the far left, vertically on a piece of paper... like this:**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**P**

**U**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**Then put an equal sign or dash or colon on each letter...**

**C**

**O**

**M**

**P**

**U**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**Then based on the arrangement of the alphabet, determine the number of each letter...**

**C3**

**O15**

**M13**

**P16**

**U21**

**T20**

**E5**

**R18**

**Then multiply each by 6...**

**C3 x 6 18**

**O15 x 6 90**

**M13 x 6 78**

**P16 x 6 96**

**U21 x 6 126**

**T20 x 6 120**

**E5 x 6 30**

**R18 x 6 108**

**Then add up all of the products...**

**18 + 90 + 78 + 96 + 126 + 120 + 30 + 108 666**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Source:**

**Two seniors in our school thought of this while having our 3:00 pm prayer... our teacher had the urge to share this to us...**

**I'll add some fun facts on next chapters... see 'ya!**

Question: what is "flames?"... I'm a newbie so I don't know some slang in this website yet...


End file.
